


Moments in Time

by JaredSamalecki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: Requested - @large-unit ~ Hi uh can you do Columbia with Tony Stark please?? xxPrompts - Columbia - Anything you draw/write on your own skin appears on your soulmate’s.





	Moments in Time

You’d known from a young age that your soulmate was smart, whilst other kids had messy scribbles and doodles you could barely make out, you had mathematical equations that you couldn’t figure out if your life depended on it. 

When you hit your teen years you’d decided that your soul mate was a literal genius, possibly one of the smartest minds out there. There were advantages to this, like they would help you with homework you didn’t quite understand and they would explain things in terms you understood without making you feel like an idiot. You weren’t stupid by an means but compared to your soulmate, well you didn’t know quite as much. 

For as long as anyone could remember people had soulmates. Sometimes they had them at an early age but many people didn’t start getting the drawings or writing well into adulthood. You’re soulmate had been around for most of your life, when you were a kid you remembered seeing a drawing of a car on the inside of your arm and freaking out until soulmates were explained to you. There were a few things that the other couldn’t see though and that was names, age and location. 

You were fresh out of college with a few degrees under your belt and trying to find a job. It was stressful, everywhere you went seemed to have ridiculously high standards and as someone with limited work experience, a few waitress gigs to help pay for your schooling, it was impossible to get a job. One day however you woke up to a text from a long time friend of yours who knew a lot of people in high places and had managed to secure you a job interview for Stark Industries. You were understandably nervous as you sat outside waiting to talk to the interviewer, this was Stark Industries they were never going to hire you!

“Miss Y/L/N, meeting room 4 please.” You followed her directions and knocked on the door before walking in and freezing in your place. Pepper Potts sat behind a desk with Tony Stark sitting opposite her, a bored look on his face and paper work laid out messily in front of him.

“Ah, Miss Y/L/N. Please take a seat.” You did as Pepper instructed, after shaking her hand, and nervously played with the hem of your jacket. 

“So, you’re aware that this job would be time consuming? Researching and testing the latest Stark equipment, getting it ready for marketing and developing the technology.” You nodded as she listed the things you’d be required to do, thanking God your friend briefed you thoroughly.

“Good. Now I can see you have graduated from college with the right qualifications needed for the job, the only limitations I can see is your lack of work experience-” 

“But everyone needs to start somewhere right? And what better place than Stark Industries were all training is given to you and we actually look after our employees.” Tony said, abruptly cutting Pepper off. You could tell by the expression on her face she was used to this behaviour. 

You turned to look at Tony and couldn’t help the shy smile that made its way onto your face, for some reason this man was putting some faith into you.

“Exactly. Your grades are impressive, Miss Y/L/N. Obviously we’d have to do a trial run first to see if you can handle the high pressure intensity of the job but if you show that you’re capable then we can discuss a permanent placement here for you.” You just barely managed to suppress the grin that wanted so desperately to make its way onto your face, nodding professionally and thanking them both profusely for the opportunity they were giving you.

  
  


-

-

-

‘ _ I just got a job working at one of the best tech places!’  _ You told your soulmate the second you got home. Sometimes it was hard to find space on your body because he had so many random notes and reminders written on himself.

Some included, ‘talk to the kid about upgrades’, ‘visit strange’, ‘pick the kid up’ and a few too many complicated sums that you only vaguely understood. 

‘ _ Of course you did, you’re a genius!’  _

_ ‘Please, you walk into the room and just know you’re the smartest person there.’ _

_ ‘Well yeah, that’s true. Well done on getting the job! I knew you could do it baby!xx’ _

You blushed, you’d never met the person and yet whenever they referred to you with a pet name or got a bit romantic it felt like you were a high school kid with a crush.

‘ _ Thank you x.’ _

-

-

-

“I think I just met my soulmate.” 

“I’m sorry could you repeat that?” Stephen asked, brow raised questioningly.

“I think I just met my soulmate.” Tony repeated again, his own brows knitted together and face looking alarmingly pale.

“Perhaps you should sit down, I’ll get some tea and you can tell me what happened.” Stephen gently grabbed Tony’s elbow and guided him into the sit before leaving the room, returning moments later with two cups of tea. 

“You think you met your soulmate?” Stephen prompted after they’d been sat in silence for a few minutes. Stephen’s voice jolted Tony out of his head and he began nodding.

“Yeah! I was sat in one of the meeting rooms with Pepper because she was interviewing a girl for this new position that opened up at Stark Industries, right? So this girl come into the room and God she was so cute and she plays with the hem of her jacket when she’s nervous. Anyway she sits down and her sleeves are rolled up a bit and I can see some notes and scribbles that I thought looked familiar and then I realised they were the numbers for this new piece of tech I was working on and the only way she could have them on her is if…” Here he trailed off, eyes going distant again.

“Is if she was your soulmate?” Stephen asked, voice soft as he looked at his friend.

“Yeah.” Tony responded with a sigh.

“Isn’t this a good thing? I mean you’ve found your soulmate, most people don’t get that. They’re just stuck with writing on their own skin but you’ve found her.”

“It is a good thing but, but Stephen you know me! Every relationship I’ve had, I screwed it up! This is my soulmate and I don’t wanna screw that up.” Stephen frowned, he knew Tony was getting better at not blaming himself for everything but this was a big deal and he couldn’t blame Tony for reverting back to old ways.

“Tony, you didn’t screw anything up. You and Pepper weren’t meant to be and that’s ok because look at you now. You and Steve, well you already know what I think of that and it wasn’t your fault that didn’t work out. You weren’t his soulmate and he wasn’t yours. This though, this will work. I promise.” Tony looked up at Stephen, his eyes glazed over suspiciously but Stephen didn’t call attention to it.

“You’re right. Of course you’re right. Sorry for bothering you with this stuff it’s just..”

“I get it Tony,” Stephen said, cutting him off before he could fall further down the hole of blaming himself for things that were not this fault, “you know I’ll always be around for you to talk to.”

-

-

-

It was your first day at Stark Industries and to say you were nervous would be the biggest understatement of the century. 

You’d woken up extra early and had so much extra time that you ended up pacing and thinking of the worst possible scenarios that could occur today. Thankfully your soulmate wrote to you half an hour or so before you had to leave.

‘Hey, knowing you you’re probably a pile of nerves right now so just know that you got this baby girl!’ 

The grin that appeared on your face was unstoppable, you stood looking at your arm for a good few minutes with a love sick grin before shaking yourself and looking around to find a pen.

‘Oh how well you know me. I hope you’re right, I really don’t wanna mess this up.’

‘You won’t. You’re gonna blow ‘em all away.’

You spent some more time talking to them before you needed to head out to your Uber. 

The journey was over far too quickly for your liking and you found yourself stood outside the door of the labs, fidgeting with your hands before taking a deep breath and nodding to yourself.

“Hey, Y/N, right?” Someone said from behind you causing you to jump. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Your eyes widened as you saw Tony stood behind you, watching you with a raised brow and amused eyes.

“It’s fine, my fault for zoning out. Just first day nerves and all. Yes, it’s Y/N. Nice to see you again Mr Stark.” You were aware you were talking faster than usual but like you said, first day nerves and all that.

“You too and please call me Tony.” He told you with a charming smile that made your heart skip a beat before he walked past you, opening the door to the lab and gesturing for you to follow him. 

The lab was insane. You didn’t know what you had been expecting but it wasn’t this, everything seemed so futuristic and slightly daunting when you realised you’d have to operate these machines.

“State of the art lab. Pretty cool right and everything in here is made so it doesn’t harm the environment because listen no matter what Trump says global warming’s a serious issue. In fact I have some plans somewhere if you’re interested later.” Your eyes were taking in the lab but focused in on Tony once he began speaking.

“Yeah that would be amazing. Your lab is incredible!” You gushed slightly, Tony couldn’t help but stop and smile at your expression - the description of someone looking like a kid in a candy store had never applied to someone more than it did you at this moment in time.

“Thanks but this isn’t mine, mines on a completely different floor. This lab’s yours.” He laughed as your eyes widened in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, what?” This lab was yours? 

“Well if you’re going to be working here then you need a lab and this one is beautiful, such a shame nobody is utilising all its potential.” Tony told you sadly causing you to roll your eyes and laugh, you felt comfortable around the man which confused you but you decided not to focus on that right now.

“Come on, this stuff’s pretty easy to use once you get the hang of it. I’ll show you.” With that the two of you got to work.

-

-

-

“Sir, I hate to interrupt but Peter Parker is here to see you.” You jumped when a new voice cut through the consistent chatter between you and Tony. 

“Sorry that’s just J.A.R.V.I.S. He’s my A.I, made him myself. What time is it J?” You couldn’t help but smile at the look Tony got in his eyes when talking about his A.I. You couldn’t blame him though, that was ridiculously cool and you had no doubt it was more advanced than any A.I you’d experienced.

“It is 7:47 PM, sir. I’ve sent Mr Parker up to your floor.” J.A.R.V.I.S. informed him.

“Right, thanks J.A.R.V.I.S. Um, do you want to stay for dinner? I mean we missed lunch so it’s the least it can do.” You smiled as you watched him fidget with his hands as he nervously looked up at you.

“Sure, I’d love to stay.” You realised that it was probably completely inappropriate to have dinner with your boss, on the first day no less, but you figured if there was somebody else there then no harm.

“Great!” He exclaimed before clearing his throat and repeating it again at a normal tone.

-

-

-

“Are you ever going to tell Y/N that she’s your soulmate? Seriously Mr Stark, she’s great! You have to tell her! I can tell her if you want!” Peter had been persistent for weeks that Tony tell you he knew but Tony was terrified. 

“Pete, kid, I told you I’ll tell her when the times right.” Peter threw his head back against the head rest and let out a long, suffering groan before turning to look Tony in the eyes.

“Mr Stark does she make you happy?” He asked.

“Of course she does!” 

“Well imagine how happy you can make each other when you  _ both _ know you’re soulmates! Please Mr Stark, I just want you to be happy. If anyone deserves it, well, it’s you.” Tony’s features softened instantly at Peter’s words and a small smile appeared on his face.

“Alright I’ll tell you what, I’ll call her now-”

“You can’t tell her on the phone!” Peter interrupted with a shout causing Tony to laugh.

“I’ll call her now and invite her out for dinner tonight and if it goes well then I’ll tell her. I promise.” Tony swore, a grin on his face as he saw how excited Peter looked. He was still unbelievably nervous even though he knew deep down it’d be fine, you two had great chemistry both in person and whilst writing to one another.

“You can do it Mr Stark.”

-

-

-

“So, why the dinner?” You’d asked during dessert.

The meal had been enjoyable, as was most of the time you spent with Tony both during work hours and in your free time. You had been guilty for so long, feeling like you were betraying your soulmate when you started to develop feelings for Tony but you knew as long as you didn’t act on them then you were technically not doing anything wrong. Lots of people dated people who weren’t their soulmates, there was nothing wrong with it.

“Well actually there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now. I didn’t really know how to but Peter said I just had to rip the bandaid off and everything would be ok, so if this goes wrong I’m totally blaming the kid.” He told you with a nervous laugh.

“Is everything ok, Tony?” You asked, concern prominent in your voice.

“Yeah, yeah, everythings fine, right here it goes. When we first met I saw the writing on your arms because your sleeves were rolled up a small bit. Anyway the equations that were on your arms were for a new Iron Man suit and the only person who knew the math and science behind it was the other person who’d originally wrote it on their arm and basically-”

“You’re my soulmate?” You asked, cutting him off without meaning to but he was rambling and it had clicked in your head. 

“Um, yeah, yeah that, that’s what I was getting at.” Tony stuttered out, nervous as he couldn’t figure out how you were feeling about the news. Surely it wasn’t that bad right,  _ he wasn’t that bad. _

“Thank God, I was feeling so bad about liking you but you’re my soulmate!” You exclaimed, a wide smile taking over your face. Tony couldn’t help but grin back as he saw how happy you looked, he didn’t quite believe you could be that happy to find out he was your soulmate but he wasn’t complaining.

“You really like me?” 

“Of course I do. You know for a genius you really are an idiot.” You laughed.

“I never claimed to be otherwise. So I guess, god I feel way too old to be asking someone this, but will you be my girlfriend, baby?” He asked with a smirk causing you to roll your eyes, the smile never leaving your face.

“Of course I will, soulmate.” With that he leaned across the table and finally,  _ finally,  _ kissed you. 

It was like fireworks. 

-

-

-

“Come here.” Tony said as he pulled Peter closer to him and started to retie the poorly tied tie. 

“Mr Stark!” He complained, fidgeting as he did but Tony just shushed him and got to work.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married.” Peter exclaimed once he was done.

“Trust me kid, I can’t believe it either.” Tony had finally popped the question to you, three years into dating. In all honesty you weren’t sure he ever would but that would have been ok because you loved him and you knew he loved you. You’d cried so many happy tears when he asked you to marry him in the same cute little restaurant he asked you out at.

Pepper and you had become really close once you started dating Tony and she was now one of you bridesmaids and had played a large part in helping you plan the wedding. Tony had taken more interest in the planning than you expected him too and now the day was here.

Tony had managed to make sure the press would be kept out, the wedding was going to be a small one, close friends and family only. You’re family were already sat outside waiting for the ceremony to start as were your friends, Tony invited people he trusted, people he could call friends. Natasha was there as was Bruce, Thor, May, Nick, Maria Hill and a few more. Happy, Stephen, Rhodey and Peter were his best men.

-

-

-

“You look beautiful.” Your friend told you as you looked at yourself in the mirror, fingers running along the dress gently.

“Thank you,” you said, feeling choked up already, “I feel amazing.” You told them.

“Let’s get you married then.”

‘ _ Ready for this, baby girl?’ _

“Seriously, does he have to write on himself now?” Pepper laughed causing you to look at you arm. You rolled your eyes but asked for a pen.

‘ _ Ready as I’ll ever be! God, I can’t wait to be Y/F/N Stark. See you out there gorgeous.’ _

-

-

-

“So Mrs Stark?” Tony asked playfully as he held your hand, thumb running soothingly over the skin.

“What?” You snapped.

“Glad I’m your soulmate?”

“I hate you so much,  _ fuck!”  _ You yelled as you were told to push again. 

“God, Stark I am so divorcing you after this.”

“Love you too baby girl. Come on, he’s nearly here.” Tony told you, he continued to whispered words of comfort and encouragement to you as you delivered the baby. You went into labour three weeks before your due date and Happy had barely got you to the hospital in time. 

“He’s here. A healthy baby boy.” You watched as they took him away to clean him up before putting him in Tony’s arms, you couldn’t help but smile as you watched Tony’s eyes fill with tears of joy.

“You ready to go again?” The nurse asked you, causing you to lose the smile and now groan.

“Tony, baby, do it for me?” You pleaded tiredly, tears stinging your own eyes. 

“I would if I could, baby girl, I would.” He told you before going back to comforting you, whilst bouncing your son.

“And here’s baby number two.” The nurse told you. They cleaned the second baby up before placing her carefully in your arms.

“They are perfect.” You told Tony as you looked at the babies before you. You were exhausted but you didn’t want them to leave your sight.

“You’re perfect baby. I’m so proud of you.” Tony told you before placing a soft kiss upon your lips.

“So, any ideas for names?” The nurse asked.

“Morgan for the girl and Y/S/N for the boy.” You said, looking at Tony for confirmation, he nodded happily.

-

-

-

‘ _ Please don’t forget to pick the kids up from school, Stark.’ _

_ ‘Mrs Stark, how could you ever think I’d forget the kids?’ _

_ ‘Again.’ _

_ ‘Tony I swear to God.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Don’t worry baby girl, I got ‘em, Peter too. Enjoy your girls weekend! I love you.’ _

_ ‘Love you too baby.’ _


End file.
